The Eteno Hostage Crisis
The Eteno Hostage Crisis OPERATION CODENAME: DIAMONDFIRE UNIT STRENGTHS: 64 PIRATES, 300 ETENO CREWMAN 100 ETENO MARINES CIVILIANS: 500 COMMANDERS: PIRATE: GLUUF UNDERBHEIT ETENO: HIGH ADMIRAL JASON SYKES VEHICLES/SHIPS INVOLVED: 1 CIVILIAN LINER, 4 PIRATE SCARABS, 1 PIRATE MOTHERSHIP, 2 DRAGONFLY GUNSHIPS, 10 DEFENDER FIGHTERS, 1 GUARDIAN HEAVY FRIGATE LOSSES: ALL PIRATES NO ETENO TOTAL OPERATION TIME: 2 HOURS 33 MINUTES Operation Part 1: Distress Call Ensign Vladimir Koeyo looked on his console with a quizzical look. >>>Automated Distress Call. Pirate Threat. Kosayr's Pride Civilian Liner "Captain! We have a distress call coming from a civilian transport in the system! Automated warning about a pirate threat!" The Ensign said, turning his chair to face Captain Shire. "Set a course immediately. All hands to battle stations! Hangar crew on standby!" Shire yelled to the Ensign, then into the ship loudspeaker. "Yes sir!" The Ensign saluted as he turned back to his console. The helmsmen punched in several numbers into the navigation screen and began pre-cruise speed preprations. "Communications crew, hail any nearby patrols to converge on the distress call's origination point! And get me the 101st Tac and the 2nd Heavies on the horn this instant! " The Captain yelled to a small group of men to the left of the main observation window. Part 2: Preparing for Combat "Move it boys! Get armed and armoured, we're shifting it as soon as we get word that we are gonna have to get those pirates from the inside!" Sergeant Mirt yelled to his squad as they geared up, his chest armor half on. Tango Squad of the Imperial Marine Corp was gearing up for the probable situation that they would board the hijacked ship. Lance Corporal Morvis was loading his rifle, his broadsword slung over his back. "Sir! We're geared up, let's get to the hangar bay!" "Alright Corporal. Take everyone down to the hangar, I'm going to get the mission brief!" "Yes sir!" Morvis gestured towards the elevator lift. He and five other men ran towards it. They all crowded in and Private Jacob pressed the button for the hangar deck. Sargeant Mirt walked out of the armoury and towards the briefing room. This will be an interesting mission... Part 3: Zis is a Hoztage Ranszom! "Captain! We're on sight with several other craft. The liner is hailing us!" Vladimir shouted at the Captain. "Patch us through." An image of a smiling Eteno with a long scar over his right eye appeared on the main viewscreen. "Good day, herr Kapitan! I am Gluuf Underbheit, and ze new captain of zis fair vessel! I have dezided to allow ze ransom for zese civilians! Fifty of ze million Sporebucks. If you choose not to pay us, vee vill kill zee hoztages vun by vun!" "You'll get ransom when Hsthius is a tropical resort. Release them or be killed." "Hahaha! You fool, sink zat you can threaten me! But I like ze vay you sink! You have backvone, herr Kapitan, I respect zat. You have tventy minutes to decide before vee start killing zee hoztages!" The screen went blank when Underbheit finished saying zee. "Launch every boarding craft we have. Fill them with marines and crush these insignificant bugs!" Captain Shire yelled. "Yes sir!" Part 4: Boarding "Pilot! Let's get over there so I can crack some skulls!" Sergeant Mirt yelled. "Much obliged." The pilot calmly replied. The Dragonfly lifted up from the hangar deck, and slowly exited the hangar bay. The passenger doors closed and the gunship picked up a lot of speed. Before long, the gunship was in the hangar bay of the passenger liner. "A'ight boys, here's where we get off!" The Sergeant yelled. The passenger doors slid open and four squads (28 Men) of men jumped out of the craft. They immediately took fire from four pirates that were in the room guarding a pirate scarab. The Marines ran for cover, filling the pirates with hot lead and hot plasma. The four pirates, each a different species, dropped dead. "Corporal! Take the squad minus Henson towards the main gallery!" Sergeant Mirt yelled. "Yes sir!" Corporal Morvis saluted and unsheathed his broadsword. The men now following him did the same. They ran towards a door that led to a stairwell. The started jogging up the stairs, carefully listening to the soft rumble of chatter in the gallery. When they reached the door at the top of the stairs, the squad pressed themselves against the wall, Sykes closest to the door. He took a peek, and saw the whole ship's crew and the passengers assembled under the watrfchful eyes of armedd pirates on balconies. He made a hand motion meaning, "Stay out of sight" and took a silenced pistol in his free hand. He slipped into the room and behind a tall serving cart when none of the pirates were looking. He aimed his pistol through a small gap in the cart and took a shot at the pirate closest to him. Everyone in the gallery screamed seeing blood seep from the collapsed pirate's head. "GO!" Coroporal Morvis yelled towards the door next to him. Part 5: Dealing With the Devil "Private Hanson, we are heading straight towards the bridge, where the leader is. You can speak old Eteno, correct?" (German) "Ich kann sicher. Ist diese Arbeit?" "I dunno what you just said, but I take that as a yes." "Du hast Recht, dass. You got that right!" They slowly walked towards the bridge door. Sergeant Mirt and Private Hanson took a simultaneous deep breath. "Ready?" "Ja." Mirt pushed open the door. Gluuf turned and smiled at the two Eteno soldiers. "Hello, herr Marine!" He said. "Hallo gibt Gluuf Underbheit." Hanson spoke nonchalantly. "Hahaha! Ein Ubersetzer, huh? Sie kommen mit dem losegeld?" "Vielleicht. Ich konnte ihnen sagen, wenn Sie die geiseln freizulassen." "Ich mag die Art und Weise Sie denken, Sie suckup." "Sucking up? I am merely speaking in a way that is most comfortable to you." "Vhatever. Money first, hostages later." "Keine Chance." "I see. Bring me the first victim!" A pirate brought a shackled hostage to the pirate leader. He put a gun to her head. "Tell him we don't care how many die, he won't get any money. And his only way out is the hostages." Sergeant Mirt whispered. "Sir?" "Just say it." "Sie erhalten keine losegeld. Sie konnen alle ihre Chips Tauschhandel zu toten, aber Sie werden kein Geld, werden Sie verhaftet werden, und ich wiederhole, dass wir nicht egal, wie viele sterbem. Abschaum!" "Grrr.... Fine! GIVE US THE MONEY OR I BLOW THIS WHOLE SHIP UP! I HAVE BOMBS ON EVERY DECK!" "Dann habe ich denke, wir stehen hier gerade bei sprichwortliche Huhn." "Ich nehme an, so." (Authors Note: Basically the conversation was about threats, discussion, and the end Hanson was saying that they would just stand there playing chicken. The pirate said I suppose so) Part 6: Gallery of Doom "Sori, you have one to your left!" Forrest yelled to his squadmate. Sori took several potshots in the direction of the pirate that Forrest pointed out. He fell with a scream off the balcony. Gunfire was rampant throughout the room. Corporal Sykes was deflecting shots with his long sword and firing some back at the pirates. The civilians had cut and run after the very first shot, so it was just the Marines and the remaining few Pirates. After another minute of heavy gunfighting the last pirate was dead. "Alright boys n' girls! Time to save the day!" Morvis yelled. There was a cheer from his men, and they ran towards the bridge doors. Morvis took a quick look inside, and saw Mirt and Hanson surrounded by pirates with a hostage at gunpoint. He and the squad charged in guns blazing and killed the pirate leader and most of his men. The others immediately fled. "Verflext, herr Morvis!" They regrouped and ran towards the hangar. Once they got there, they saw that everyone else had assembled, with civilians being loaded onto transports. "Well done!" Sergeant Mirt said to everybody. Part 7: The End? The five pirate ships flew towards the main hangar of the liner. They were in combat positions to ram it. "Gunnery! Hit those ships or they'll kill hundreds!" Captain Shire yelled. The radio message reached gunnery control and the main guns of the Destroyer tore apart the pirate ships. (Not much of an ending... but y'know.) Category:Event